


Profound Bond Drabble Challenges

by noxlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlee/pseuds/noxlee
Summary: A collection of destiel themed drabbles.Each chapter is a 100-word standalone and corresponds to a one-word prompt issued by the Profound Bond Discord weekly drabble challenge.





	1. Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be posting each new fill to tumblr and pillowfort weekly (or as often as I manage to participate), but only uploading to AO3 about every four prompts, or once a month. If you’re subscribed to me, you know that any writing updates from me are few and far between and I don’t want to scare off any subscribers by suddenly inundating you. (If you’ve subscribed to me, I love you, please don’t leave meee!)
> 
> Because each prompt is a standalone, the tags on this are tricky. I plan to keep the main tags pretty sparse so please watch for additional tags in the chapter notes.

Dean always hated storms. As a child, thunder would shake the house and wake him at night, as he huddled shaking beneath blankets.

He was still a child when he lost the luxury of fear and learned of worse things lurking in the dark than the whispers of a coming storm. But he still hated them. Storms brought destruction in their wake and couldn’t be stopped with knives or bullets.

Dean always hated storms— that is, until one burst through the door of a barn and took root in his soul, flooded him wholly, and washed the darkest edges clean.


	2. Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note : this drabble contains explicit content. ******

Dean shuddered helplessly through another grace fuelled orgasm and swallowed a strangled, delirious whimper. He’d lost count now. Behind him, Cas stiffened and groaned into his shoulder.

Cas’s release was still warm against his lower back when Dean felt him hardening yet again.

“You’re like the energizer bunny of sex,” Dean gasped. “I—”

“Shh, Dean. Rest.”

Dean tensed at the sudden, telltale rush of grace; relaxed when he found himself clean and dry instead. Strong arms wrapped around shaking limbs and Dean went boneless with exhaustion.

He was asleep before he felt the brush of a kiss to his temple.


	3. Fire

The lights of the bunker library glow warmly and cast a soft, golden halo around Cas.

Dean takes a deep, steadying breath and sinks into the chair next to him. Everything’s laid bare now and Dean drops his head to his hands, caving finally to the inevitable.

“It burns,” he sighs. “Like the fire of a thousand suns." 

"Dean,” Cas says, soft and solemn and achingly earnest. "That's… a lovely simile.“

From across the table Sam snorts loudly into his salad and rolls his eyes. "It’s the fucking clap is what it is. Take your antibiotics and you’ll be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practice safe sex, kids. And please don't be like Dean. Don't be ashamed or embarrassed to see a doctor, get screened, or seek out treatment. STIs are far more common than the social stigma would have you realize.


	4. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon typical angst with a happier ending.

Dean still dimly remembers his fourth birthday. His mom made a cake; though, in hindsight, perhaps it was store bought.

He doesn’t remember his fifth. It passed unremarked amidst his world crumbling apart.

He remembers his sixth though, singing happy birthday to himself in a dark motel room.

The birthdays between then and now have been varied, and often ended at the bottom of a liquor bottle, in an unfamiliar bed, with people whose names he can’t remember.

But this year he’s traded the whiskey for coffee. A bed that remembers him. And a familiar face.

“Cas.”

“Happy birthday, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 40th Dean. You deserve all the happiness you can find.


End file.
